


Windy weirdos

by Soulsong26



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Bards, Bards Being Bards, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Gen, It's pretty tame, M/M, TW:Homophobia, found family ftw, honestly i just put the trigger warnings to be safe, mc is 10, this is honestly just my characters backstory, tw:abusive friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsong26/pseuds/Soulsong26
Summary: Aither Atropos is only ten and lives his life as a street urchin, picking pockets to survive. One day that all changes as he somehow pisses of the leader of the street urchins, becomes aware of the fact he might like boys, and finds a new family all in one day
Relationships: Aither/Lucius, Portia/Shamash
Kudos: 1





	Windy weirdos

Aither lived in a small tent outside the city. There he stored small treasures he stole from the affluent city goers who happened to bump into him. He had an ornate hand mirror stolen from a well dressed woman he bumped into on her way to the hattery, A conch stolen from a traveler who smelled distinctly of the sea, and an important looking bottle that glowed blue in the moonlight. He didn't quite know if these were important, but he knew pretty and sparkly.  
He was a grimy ragged child, but he often gained sympathy with kind wide eyes and a dazzling grin. This made most women dote on him and left them more susceptible to his small wandering hands to steal their valuables. He usually tried to keep in the good graces of shopkeepers, but if small things disappeared than he can't say they were put to waste.  
He and the other urchins contributed some of their bounty to aid those who weren't as nimble, or those who were sick. Those who paid their dues and contributed earned the alliance of the other street urchins. It was all surprisingly democratic for a bunch of wayward kids on the street stealing to survive.  
Aither wasn't one to stay too close to other street urchins. Sure, they were allies there to help if needed but most didn't like him. He stuck out too much from his pale blue skin and constant aura of wind surrounding him. Not to mention he was also super effeminate. He was a freak and only tolerated because he was ruthless to those who dare taunt him and something he couldn't quite understand. The one thing he didn't understand was how he had gotten the respect of what one might call the leader of the street urchins. The leader was a red headed human boy, whose name is Lucius. Lucius overly fixated on Aither and often sent him requests to play games or send valuable gifts that Aither couldn't possibly turn down. Aither wasn't sure how he felt about Lucius, he appreciates the respect he gets when walking by his side, but finds Lucius pushy. Lucius doesn't like for him to get close to anyone, he needs to be his number one best friend. Most of the time he doesn't mind, but it feels like lucius is trying to keep him more as a pet than a friend. Aither doesn't like that, he doesn't like to be contained or controlled. But he's also never really had a good track record with authority. But it's not like he is the greatest at making friends. If they aren't scared off by him being an elemental abomination, then they be scared off by his unending sarcasm and mean humor. He aware that it's something most people find appealing for only a short time. He knows that inside he is truly unlikable, he's not good or bad. Instead he's a nuisance who knows how to batt his eyes and ask for things. Aither tried to not think about this.  
Aither can feel changes in the weather stronger than a regular human. He can feel water drops evaporating into the air and electricity in the air, a storm is coming. This meant that he needed to go into the city and find food and preferably shelter. He's gotten pretty good at pitching a sturdy tent but nothing compares to a nice roof over your head to protect you from the storm. He packs his valuables and what small amount of food he has and heads into the city.  
The city was busy, Merchants and people of all type littered the streets. Busy is good. Busy means that people are distracted enough that they won't even notice Aither's grubby little hands in their purses and pockets. Aither first checks in with Lucius because then he can warn him of the oncoming storm and hopefully that will reap some sort of reward. Lucius though being extremely high maintenance was the leader of the local street urchins for a reason. He had connections all over town and was able to provide a somewhat stable chaos to the daily life of a street urchin. Some say that he had a connection to someone within local law enforcement to make them turn a blind eye to petty thefts done by small children. Some say that Lucius is lost royalty, mostly Aither doesn't care. He however does love a good story.  
Lucius lives in several places, but his home is within an abandoned building said to be haunted. He says that it's all make believe since he hasn't seen much of a strange occurrence. This is however useful since this means people largely avoid the place. It's large enough to hold monthly meetings and store everyone's contributions. It even has multiple places to rest for the night . This is mostly reserved for the sick and injured. He has offered Aither multiple times a permanent residence, but Aither is aware that if he were to take such an offer this would mean Lucius would expect even more from him. He knows that if he were to stay with Lucius then he would quickly get sick of Lucius and Lucius would get sick of him. Underneath it all they were both children, roughly the same age, way over their heads. Aither can't afford a fight with anyone, Aither can't afford to be close to anyone.  
When he made his way into the house around the back and through the bushes, He saw Lucius meeting with other kids. All of them talking in hushed voices. One of the more portly children, a dwarf child he believed was named Flint argued with Lucius.  
"We need to be more careful of who we let in the alliance, we can't afford anyone who can't pull their own weight! I'm tired of my hard earned loot being leached by those using our good will!"  
Lucius looked coldly at Flint, "You must be aware that I oversee everyone who receives aide, do you doubt my leadership?"  
"I don't, but I do believe that you're also capable of being taken advantage of," Flint sneers.  
"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm not a good judge of character?" Lucius says defensively.  
"I mean even you, great leader," he spits, " Are not immune to a pretty face."  
Lucius sputter and trips through several unintelligible words. While Flint looks at the other two kids victoriously. They all laugh at Lucius, continuously mocking him about his "boyfriend". His face grows red and he suddenly bursts out in anger. "I don't have a boyfriend! I'm not a girl!" They leave soon after that. Flint looks smug as he leaves. Aither waits a while after they leave to enter. Lucius stays meaning that he might have to experience the aftershocks of an obviously upsetting conversation.  
The leaves rustle as he exits the bush and lucius turns around. His face is as red as his hair which is something Aither would probably joke about outside of the current context. As soon as he sees Aither, Lucius' bitter look of rage melts and turns into ugly sobbing as he sinks to the ground. Aither sinks with him and tries to comfort him with a small pat on his back. Aither doesn't know why he does so. Aither doesn't know why he stayed instead of leaving and returning later, that probably would have been more tactful. As Aither pats him on his back Lucius pulls him closer into a hug. Aither stiffens, he's not sure how to handle this, he's not sure how to handle Lucius, he's not sure how to handle vulnerability.  
"Aither," Lucius says like a prayer, "Aither, I…" Lucius holds Aither's hand like it is the correct thing to do, like he's about to make a promise. He looks into his eyes. Aither holds his eyes, as he starts to feel an unknowable overwhelming feeling something close to fear but more complex. Lucius then pulls Aither in, stealing a kiss from him. Aither stays frozen, He's cold yet on fire. He feels elated yet fearful. Lucius pulls away looking blissful, but afterward panicked and enraged.  
"Lucius," is all Aither can manage to say.  
"Oh my gods, you made me do this!" Lucius said cruelly.  
"But you-,"  
"What are you? You're not even human! You probably cast a spell on me, you freak!" He said like an animal backed into a corner.  
"I didn't, I swear!"  
"You made me a freak, Get out!" He points towards the exit, Aither goes only saying briefly before he leaves.  
"There's a storm coming, stay safe," not looking behind he heads into the busy streets there he can disappear. He guesses it was only a matter of time till he fell out of the good graces of his fellow street urchins. He's unsure what exactly he did wrong however, Lucius kissed him. Maybe he should have not allowed that somehow, maybe he should have left him to calm down. Should he have pushed him away? Was there something he could have said to make it better? Aither wasn't sure what he did, but whatever it was it was his fault.  
Aither didn't steal anything that day, all he felt he could do is wonder as one of the crowd surrounded by people, but lost and alone in his thoughts. The thing that bothered Aither the most was how Lucius told him that boys couldn't like boys. Obviously that can't be since Lucius liked him enough to kiss him, enough to give him things, enough to constantly demand his company. And despite it all Aither supposed that maybe he even liked him back. Enough for him to hurt when he called him a freak and told him to go. Aither looked around in the crowds, there were mostly travelers and merchants. Among them, however, were couples and only then did it bother Aither that each of them were a man and a woman. Maybe he is a freak.  
From the local tavern he hears a man singing confidently people dancing and hanging on his sweet words as he plays his lyre:  
Momma told me that I'm too bold,  
that I'm too smart for my own good.  
I can't help but wink and smile,  
and do what I never should.  
Momma I'm sorry I'm a freak,  
but I wouldn't change it if I could!  
The man is older,with a distinct scar on his cheek. An adventurer, Well aged with spots of grey in his golden hair. He is surrounded by a colorful gang of characters: an halfling lady, a large dragon man, a elven lady, and a raven person. They all seemed to be celebrating something cheerfully drinking and feasting, this reminded Aither that he was sad, alone, and hungry. There was a storm coming and he was as good as dead. Then he noticed that the halfing lady's satchel glowed slightly, he wanted to take something from someone. He wanted to have someone feel the uncertainty and anxiety that he did. Aither slipped into the busy tavern stealthily hiding behind tables and hiding within the crowd. The Halfling lady was drunk and giggly, joking with her crew. Aither tried to quickly grab whatever valuables laid within her satchel, when the food's scent wafted over to Aither making his stomach growl loudly directing the crew's attention. Aither stood frozen under their gaze and found himself unable to escape because the halfling lady held onto his hand and flung him onto the booth sat in between her and the dragon man. She made him a plate,"Go ahead! Eat! Eat!"  
Aither was not one to turn down a meal, especially since he can barely remember the last time he had one. He devoured the entire plate as the party went on with their merriment. The man he heard singing sat across from him, telling him about their adventures, and singing songs on everyone's request. Sometimes Aither would sing along to the catchier songs and this led the man to encourage him to sing more. Everyone was surprised by his singing voice and cheered him on. For the first time Aither felt confident and adored, He found out that the man was a bard named Gabriel and that he could do magic to make people feel better. Aither wanted that, Aither wanted to convince them that he was worth keeping. So he decided to show him that he was worthy to study under Gabriel. So he sang:  
I was barely six years old,  
Mama told me that it's time to go.  
So I guess it's time to hit the road,  
Anywhere the wind blows.  
Wind come up, ooh!  
time is up, ooh!  
It is all I know,  
Anywhere the wind blows!  
An Air of glamour radiates from him as he performs, and the tavern cheers along with Gabriel and the party. Gabriel looks at him and starts to look through him or into him, as if trying to truly see Aither. Usually Aither didn't want to be seen, but He feels like he's found something he wanted, no, truly needed.  
Gabriel started slowly as if trying to find the words to say, "Aither, Where are your parents?"  
Aither shrugged, "They don't want me,"  
"Where do you live?" He looked even more concerned.  
"Shortly outside the city, in a tent. I can't live there anymore though, I used to have an alliance with the other street urchins but I don't anymore."  
The Halfling lady with her faced stuffed, said with a mouthful of food,"Oh that can't do! Can we keep him?"  
The Dragon Man scoffs, "We can't adopt every filthy wind child that tries to steal from us, Portia!"  
"I'm keeping him!" says Gabriel with an air of finality, "He'll make a worthy pupil!"  
Aither's eyes light up, "Really?"  
The Elven Lady speaks up,"He's an Air Genasi, those are quite rare and I think he'll make a capable ally."  
"Ally!" repeats the Raven Person in agreement. They make flapping movements with their arms.  
"When's our next quest?" says Aither with an excited look on his face. They all fall silent.  
"You see this is sort of farewell for now," says Gabriel slowly. "Everyone is heading home and going to spend time with loved ones or family members. Portia and Shamash are getting married, Lia is going to spend some years researching important magic items she's found on our adventures, and Koo-Koo is… well doing something I suppose."  
"But I'm almost ten, it's a perfect time to get out there and slay dragons!" Aither whines.  
Gabriel chuckles,"It's a perfect time to show you how to face what's out there! To show you everything I've learned."  
Portia frowns and pulls Gabriel aside, "Gabes, Are you sure your okay with adopting a kid? Your home here is dusty, and if you have a kid then you can't be going to the bars and bringing ladies home with you."  
"Portia, He's taken care of himself this far and for this long! I'm sure I can't traumatize him more than he already has been on the streets for probably years." He says scoffing at her doubt of him. Gabriel has usually been able to handle most things life has thrown his way. He's able to learn and adapt to every skill he could possibly need and he is certain that becoming a teacher-father figure couldn't possibly be any more difficult than any skill he's tried to learn.  
"You know Shamash and I can put off the wedding and help out! Just a few years till you get settled,"says Portia thoughtfully.  
"No! Go get married, go visit your families! You haven't seen them in years,"Gabriel pleads. Portia and Shamash are a couple in their happiest days, they don't need a child to put stress on their wedding plans and honestly Gabriel has been agonizing on their "will they, won't they" schtick for years screaming at them to just get together. Eventually he gets Portia to relent her interrogation of his seriousness towards adoptive fatherhood.  
As they return to the table, they find Aither asleep in Shamash's lap. Portia immediately starts obsessing over how great a father he'll be, and Gabriel says snidely,"Watch out, I think she has baby fever!" Portia makes an over dramatic gasp at Gabriel sullying her good name.  
"Alright Shamash, beat him up! This is why I'm marrying you," They all laugh. And then they grab their and Aither's stuff, Shamash carrying Aither as they head to Gabriel's old hovel of a home. They all crash at his place, they all decided that Aither should have the bed and they would brave the floors.  
That morning Aither woke up in a whiplash, He was there in a bed with a stomach full. Feelings he can't say he's used to, his anxiety died as he looked around his memory piecing back together as he saw friendly familiar faces from last night. He's going to become a hero! He'll learn to not be a freak, and be good like Gabriel. Then something ate at him, Lucius could still find him and tell Gabriel who he truly is. He pushes the thought back, He'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. He gets up to look for his things, thankfully they were kind enough to put his bag next to the bed where he slept. There he took out his most valuable items: the mirror, the conch, the bottle. Maybe the first quest he could have is to return these lost items. The first of the party to wake up was Shamash, He headed out on a run in his sleepy haze he hardly acknowledged Aither since he was running more on muscle memory of his normal morning routine. The second to wake soon after was Portia, cheery and annoyingly a morning person.  
She smiles at Aither, "Aither, good morning! How about we go get some food? What would you like?" Aither didn't know what to answer. It's been so long since he had options so he shrugged. "Oh, poor baby! Haven't had a proper breakfast in a good while. Alright! Everyone we have to pick up food for the baby!"  
"I'm not a baby, I'm ten,"Aither said setting the facts straight.  
"Oh, Looks like Shamash went on his run. Someone leave a note please!" said portia grabbing her satchel and fixing her hair with the mirror Aither stole. Gabriel made the note, since he knew the best spot to pick up breakfast.  
The best place to pick up breakfast was at the local bakery owned by a family of dwarves. Gabriel has been craving their fresh bread since he got home. Also, he always found it hilarious seeing a giant beard in a hair net.  
Aither is on his guard, now he's out of Lucius' good graces there's now nothing stopping street urchins from trying to hurt him. Gods forbid if he ever be left alone. He holds Gabriel's hand and keeps himself in the center of the group surrounded at all times. He feels better as he is given an apple fritter, you really can't focus of a legion of kids attacking you when you are eating baked goods. Especially baked goods that you haven't stolen that way you can enjoy it. After he finished, Aither wanted to ask for the one quest before the rest of them leave to continue their lives without him.  
"Couldn't you all just do one more quest? Just a small one!"Aither pleaded. By that time Shamash caught up to them and was eating a sausage sandwich that Portia ordered for him. Gabriel ate his strawberry scone thoughtfully. Koo-koo's beak was inside their bag of breadcrumbs.  
"You see," said Portia while chewing on her biscuit,"We have to be back home by next week, hon. We can't do something too time consuming."  
"It'll be really quick, I promise!" says Aither standing on top of the chair, "We just need to return these three treasures I stole!"  
They all look at each other as if trying to communicate by eyeball, Aither held his breath and he could hold his breath for a long time. "Okay Aither, We have three days! We'll take your quest," said Shamash leaning back on his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hope too much that I'll continue this I don't have a good track record


End file.
